NEW ONE EDITED
by Kritirio
Summary: THE GODS HAVE CHOSEN A MORTAL TO BECOME A GOD BUT CAN'T GO WHERE HE LIVEs ,,,,,,OUR HEROS MUST TRAVEL TO A TIMRLESS LAND SO THE CHILD COULD BE MADE A GOD AND THE PROMISE MADE CAN BE FULFILLED... lots of percabeth and a nasty surprise...please read


i do not own pjo

NEW ONE ..

PERCY S POV

I was in my bunk thinking about the past. Almost a year ago I and my friends had saved the world. Now taking a trip down memory lane , it seems impossible. How we managed to pull it off still surprises me but the fact that I and Annabeth are together surprises me the most.  
knock knock I heard the door knock and went to open it. It was annabeth ,the girl of my dreams. I must have stood there starring at her because annabeth started to giggle.  
hey seaweed brain she said still giggling hey ah ..em..come in I replied still trying not to stare at her again.  
When we were inside she came near me as I closed the door.  
so why do I have the pleasure of your company, my lady I asked jokingly .  
well your highness , I just felt like seeing my boyfriend she said continuing my joke and walked towards me until or noses were almost touching.  
ah you miss me shut up seaweed brain with that she kissed me. This was not the first time but I felt like my world was dissolving around me. I could have stayed there for my entire life but I have no such luck.  
SLAAM Grover stampede inside the room as me an annabeth quickly broke. PERCY the gods they are here , Chiron has summoned you grover said breathing hardly.  
WHAT me and annabeth shouted.  
just hurry up and get to the big house chiron will explain grover said walking towards the door.  
Me and annabeth hurried towards the big house. When we entered we saw Chiron in his wheelchair chatting to ..oh my gods .the 12 Olympians, ZUES,POSEIDEN,HADES,HERA,APHORIDITE,ATHENA,ARES,APOLLO,ARTEMIS,HEPHEASTUS,DIONYSUS,HERMES,DEMETER and even HESTIA was there there. There was so mush energy in the room that I thought the entire place would ripe itself apart.  
PERCY my boy .its good to see you Poseidon said.  
good to see you too dad I replied I looked towards Athena who was giving me a death glare then I saw I was holding annabeth s hand normally I would have let her hand go but for some reason I squeezed it harder. BAD IDEA Let go of my daughters hand ,son of Poseiden Athena said intensifying her glare.  
she is my girlfriend , My lady .i think I can hold her hand as much as I want replied and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I had done what she told because she was about to blow me to tartarus.  
how dare you disobey me boy with that she charged me but my father and uncles held her tight.  
knock it of you two lady artemis shouted.  
After everyone calmed down ,Chiron spoke percy , annabeth do you know why you have been summoned no we replied.  
well you see , the gods , they have chosen a mortal to be one of them selves so what has that to do with us I replied stypidly.  
well my dear boy this mortal ,,,he isn t from America and the gods can t themselves visit ,where this mortal is Chiron said and I looked at him surprised.  
what is he in .tartarus or something I said no my boy this place is in asia ..a rugged mountainous area .perhapes you have heard of it .its called HUNZA Chiron said HUNZA I said with a questionable look on my face.  
oh gods you can t be serious that place that place is out of time itself annabeth said I looked at her , not understanding what she was saying.  
what I said percy hunza is a place in asia , where time itself has no effect, do you remember the lotus casino annabeth questioned yeah I do well the place is like that but no god can enter it she said why I said its not hunza ,that keeps the gods away but a place a bit afar from it .its name is khagan in khagan there is a cave which leads directly to tartarus but this cave also leads to hunza the cave percy, it holds monsters older then time itself . she said I still don t get it I replied let me try annabeth Athena said well perseus you see those monsters aren t really bound to anything , they are just asleep and the only way to wake them is to give them an essence of godly energy,,,if any of us even enter that area all those monsters will be let lose mosters which make typhoon look like a small ant Athena said but wait if the monsters are in khagan why can t you visit hunza I asked good question .you see not all of them are in khagan but the most dangerous of the is under the great mountain of hunza .not only that but CRONOS also lives there Chiron said KRONOS ..but he was in particles smaller then air last time I said not the tita lord kronos but Cronos the keeper of time that s why time has no effect on hunza .and its immense beauty seduces people never to leave my father said but then are the humans of that area immortal I said no somehow the humans of hunza have grown immune to the power of time but however they do have longlives annabeth said.  
if it is so dangerous why have you chosen a human from that place to be an Olympian I asked 9 days ago the gods were studying the area .when the stopped for a while on top of a hill this kid somehow sensed and discovered them ..but the gods turned invisible still this kid sesed them .he asked a favour of them and made them swear on the river styx, that they would grant him godhood Chiron answered Oh so what do you want us to do I asked.  
Well you have to go on a quest to retrieve this human and bring him here to us Zues said Oh was my brilliant reply.  
but how will we know its him annabeth said.  
well he has a case of acne like your friend grover ..his name is Furqan Ali artemis said..  
oh ...okay annabeth replied.  
Now percy you must go visit the oracle Chiron said oh yeah Rachel was given a house near my cabin, iwas happy but I couldn t say the same for annabeth.  
NO .i think annabeth should lead this quest I said pulling annabeth in front of me .  
WHY Athena and Poseidon shouted.  
well if you must know, annabeth knows more about that place then me, so it is best if she leads I answered.  
percy , what are you doing annabeth whispered into my ear I had ruined her chance the last time when she was made the leader of a quest by disappearing then pullin Rachel into it , so I wanted to make up for it.  
VERY WELL zues said annabeth chase go visit the oracle of Delphi hera said.  
go I told annabeth as she walked out of the house she looked back and I saw a look of worry in her eyes, the kind of look she had when we were about to fight kronos.  
A few minuted later I saw annabeth walk in and went right up to her..  
what did rach I mean the oracle say I asked it said :

five shall go to timeless land a son will be killed by father s hand to save the world she must love a choice shall raise the demon cow to fight will be the only chance and death will fall furqan s glance

the first line is pretty obvious Athena said putting her finger on her chin I guess five halfbloods will go to timeless land..which I guess is hunza I said but he second line ..a son will be killed by father s hand what does that mean I asked we ll find out soon enough annabet said to save the world she must love .i think someone has to fall in love to save th world aphoradite said ..rather proudly.  
yah but who I asked hehehe aphoradite smirked towards artemis.  
Okay I think I know what aphoradite is thinking and support her cause what artemis said oh nothing aphoridite replied a choice shall raise the demon cow .what does that mean I asked percy hunza is a place created before the time itself,,which means its older the tartarus Athena said which also means its prisoners are as ancient as the place it self .maybe the demon cow is one of the sleeping prisoners ares to my surprises continued where Athena left and all of us looked towards ares in surprise.  
what he said holding up his hands I guess a think head can think as well Athena said smiling hey watch it Ares warned okay you two stop ..i guess you ll have to fight no matter what Apollo said yah I think so .or the prophecy tells as so I said a little sadness in my voice it okay percy we ll get through this annabeth comforted me.  
and death will fall furqan s glance hera recited oh poor kid ..dosen t know what he has wished for posiden said.  
death ..hades do you have any idea what these lines could mean I asked I don t think so .i think the kid will have to witness death hades answered calmly whatever it is , it will have bad consequences Apollo warned.  
okay ..annabeth have you chosen your comrades Chiron asked yes .percy will you ofcourse oka thanks .now then grover wouldn t miss it thanks .lady artemis I would like to borrow thallia if its okay with you annabeth asked the goddess of hunt ofcourse .you saved me once after all artemis answered and annabeth thanked her.  
Okay we need one more I said how about .. me a voice said from the door and we all turned around to see Malcolm Malcolm annabeth screeched hey sis Malcolm said hello percy hey Malcolm okay then ...you ll head out early tomorrow so go get some sleep Chiron said. We all obeyed and went for the door but then a voice spoke from wait ah what I said hunza .i just remembered is named after a deity just like tarturas but even more dangerous .it is said he is the sole creater of time and is father to cronos ..keeper of time .you must be cautious of him he is also in sleep form but if he is awakened .it ill be end of orld ad time as e know it


End file.
